Why Beck Is Still Taken
by Elvish Presley
Summary: We all know and love the famous Hollywood Arts couple, Beck and Jade. We've seen their ups and downs, but everyone is curious to how they met.
1. Storytime

"Oh my gosh.. WHY is Beck still taken?"

Tori was dialing her locker combination when she overhead a pair of girls talking around the corner. Just another group of girls admiring Beck. She continued to getting her things. _Let's see.. My math book, vocal class homework, scien-_

"I know, right? I thought he and Jade were just a phase!"

"Shh! Don't yell, JADE might hear," the other girl whispered harshly.

_Wise girl._

"I'm sorry.. It's just so weird, you know? How could a couple like them stay together for so long? I'm pretty sure they've dated the longest in this school."

Tori froze, a little surprised. She's never really thought about that before.

"I've been waiting to ask out Beck for AGES, you don't think I know that? I don't get it, just look at them! Why would a hottie like him ever think of asking out a goth girl?"

_Honestly, Jade is really pretty.._

_But they've got a point. How DID they meet?_

"Their styles actually aren't all that far from each other.. Beside, I kind of think Jade is pretty," the girl said, observing the strange couple.

Tori turned over to see Beck leaning on a locker near Jade's as she yelled about something while he sipped his coffee patiently.

"Whatever.. I can't wait till they break up for good."

Their voices started fading as they walked away.

"Yeah, I heard Beck never dated anyone whenever he and Jade had a fight."

"Mm.. Except that Meredith girl."

"Nah, that doesn't really count."

Finally, their conversation was long gone. Silence at last. _Okay, what did I need for Sikowi-_

"Hey Tori."

"DANGIT!" She yelled.

"Dang girl," he said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Andre," she sighed.

Tori glanced at the famous couple again, her curiosity growing.

"Hey," she said, turning to Andre, "You're close with Beck, right?"

"Yeah, I've known Beck since we first came to Hollywood Arts," he said, shrugging.

"How did Beck and Jade meet?"

He stopped.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, how did they get together?"

"Oh, y'know, they talked some in class, and Beck kinda just asked her out, and- Look, I don't know, I'm just his best friend. And I.. I didn't really hang around cause Jade scared me," he said, averting his eyes, "It just happened."

"Wha-" Tori gasped, exasperated. She threw her hands up in the air, "Whaddya mean it just happened? Beck and Jade don't just 'happen'."

"Why not?"

"Wh- look at them, they're complete opposites! Aren't you curious?"

"Nah," Andre answered shortly and walked away, knowing how dangerous a curious Tori could get.

She sighed and closed her locker, following behind Andre to Sikowitz's class.

"AWW MAN, I FORGOT TO BRING MY STAGE PROP!"

Lunchtime arrived, and Tori's curiosity only grew larger. She sat at the table, anxiously waiting as her friends arrived: Andre, Robbie and Cat... And finally, Beck and Jade. Arguing, as usual. The table finally settled down and conversed normally, other than the weird chip in's from Cat.

Later, Jade gets up to get more coffee. After a silence from a finished conversation, Tori couldn't help herself.

"Beck?"

She figured Beck was the more reasonable person to ask.

"How did you and Jade meet?"

Beck thought for a minute, remembering the moment.

"In Sikowitz's class. Why?"

"I mean like.. How did you guys start dating? I'm just curious.. Y'know, you and Jade being so.. Opposite."

"Ha," Rex let out a sarcastic laugh.

Beck smiled.

Just then, Jade came back and sat down. She flickered her eyes up at them.

"What," she asked(declared), annoyed.

"Tori wants to know how you and I started dating," he said, putting an arm around Jade.

"Yeah, well, mind your own business."

"Jade just doesn't want you to know she used witchcraft to get Beck to date her," Rex blurted.

She sent a death glare to Rex.

"Come on, why don't we tell them?" Beck shrugged.

"Sure, their boring lives could use some excitement."

"Storytime!" Cat yelled happily.


	2. The First Thing She Said To Me

**"I'm tired, you tell them," Jade said dryly, closing her eyes and sipping her new hot coffee.**

**"Alright, well... It actually started with one of Sikowitz's improv practices," Beck started.**

"Would someone PLEASE be Jade's partner?" Sikowitz groaned.

The edges of Jade's lips curled up, pleased.

Jade West. We've only been in this school for two days, and Jade had most of the students trembling and kneeling before her. I, for one, had no idea how or why she scared them. I've only seen her once before in class yesterday.

There was an even number of students in the class, so everyone needed to be paired up. This was the second pair-up assignment in Sikowitz's class, so everyone naturally had a partner already set in their minds. The only person left to be partnered with Jade was the boy who had previously been her partner, who had no idea what he was getting into at the time.

**"Oh, I remember that," Robbie said, smiling.**

**"Yeah," Rex laughed, "That was the first time you peed your pants... Talking to Jade."**

"What's the matter, Robbie? Don't you want to be partners again?" she taunted in an innocent voice.

Even though he and Jade were the last ones left, he refused.

"No way, you scareh," a voice said.

The smile disappeared off of her face.

"It was him, not me!" He exclaimed nervously, pointing to his puppet.

I was sitting in the middle of the class next to my own partner, Andre. We had nearly all of our classes together. He and I naturally clicked.

Observing the scene along with the rest of the class, I glanced back at the direction that the voice had come from. The petrified boy was practically shaking in his chair, the farthest one from the infamous girl named Jade.

I could feel the rest of the class tense up as well. She was sitting diagonal from me with her legs and arms crossed. Jade slowly turned to look at Robbie again and simply stared at him.

She was playing with him.

She blinked, and I heard a small whimper.

"Aww man, can I sit on someone else's lap?" Rex groaned.

**"To be fair, everyone was scared of Jade!" Robbie argued. Cat giggled.**

**"Everyone IS scared of Jade," Jade corrected with a smile.**

**"Everyone but me," Beck reminded her.**

While the rest of the class tried to avoid her stare, I took the chance to observe her more closely.

She had long, brown hair with colored streaks that softly curled at the bottom and her dark style in clothing suited her nicely. Her skin was fair, like porcelain.

And she was pretty.

I glanced around the class. Is everyone seriously afraid of her? I looked over at Andre, who was staring at the floor. This is ridiculous.

"I'll be her partner."

Jade whipped her head towards me, shocked.

We locked eyes. Her lips were pressed in a thin line and her eyes were an icy blue.

You're.

*Blink*

Dead.

*Blink*

I kept her stare, something she probably was not used to.

"Ah, Beck. Thank you," Sikowitz smiled.

She frowned and looked away as Sikowitz continued to explain the improv exercise.

"Man, Beck," I heard Andre say beside me.

"No one else volunteered."

**"Oh yeah, so you ditched me for Jade," Andre cut in.**

**"My brother got stuck in a-"**

**"Cat, no one cares," Jade spat.**

"And... Go!" Sikowitz exclaimed after finishing explaining the assignment.

I watched Andre reluctantly head over to Robbie before going to meet my own partner. She hadn't stood up, like the rest of the class, so I went over and sat next to her.

"I don't like you."

**Those were the first words my girlfriend said to me, Beck laughed, silently thinking to himself.**


End file.
